Digging Deeper Holes
by Rosabella Martin
Summary: When Stanley is sent to Camp Green Lake, he meets a girl. Not just any girl, though, he meets the Warden's daughter. What will happen between them?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Holes or the characters.

_If only, if only, the woodpecker sighs. The bark on the tree was as soft as the skies. _Stanley was singing in his head on the bus. He had nothing better to do. Stanley was the only one occupying the bus, except for the driver and a guard sitting a few seats up, asleep.

_Creak._

This definitely was an old bus. The yellow paint on the outside was chipping, there was hardened gum underneath the seats, and the windows creaked with every bump in the road. Stanley had been on this bus for 8 hours. He knew he wasn't even close to Camp Green Lake yet, for he could not see any lake out his window.

Camp Green Lake was a camp for bad boys. These boys, mostly teenagers, were sent here if they were convicted of a crime. The theory was, if a bad boy dug a hole every day, he would become a good boy. That is exactly what Camp Green Lake made you do.

The bus slowed down. Stanley looked out the window. _Are we out of gas?_ He wondered.

"Stand," the guard ordered Stanley. Stanley obeyed.

"Welcome to Camp Green Lake, this will be your home for the next 18 months," he continued. Stanley looked out the streaky window again. He saw no green, and no lake. He looked back at the guard in bewilderment.

The guard noticed Stanley's face. "Not what you were expecting, huh?" he chuckled. Stanley shook his head, and then climbed off the bus. The bright sun hit his face right away. He squinted, and saw an outline of a man standing in front of him.

"I am Mr. Sir," the man spoke. Stanley blinked a few times and Mr. Sir came into focus. He was a tall, chubby man, in need of a shave. He spit once, and then continued speaking. "Follow me." Stanley did as he was told. He was lead to a small building.

"Aah…" Stanley happily sighed. The building was air conditioned. Mr. Sir began to explain the rules of Camp Green Lake.

"You will be given two sets of clothes, a cot, and a canteen. You will be assigned to one of six tents. Every morning, at 4:30, breakfast will be served, then you will have to dig one hole."

Stanley began to zone out as Mr. Sir kept talking. He looked around the room. He noticed a framed picture sitting on Mr. Sir's desk. He looked closer. There was a red headed woman sitting on a tall white horse. But, that's not what caught Stanley's attention. He paid more attention to the girl standing next to the horse. She also had red hair and appeared to be around Stanley's age.

"You understand?" Mr. Sir's voice snapped Stanley back to attention.

"Y-yes, Mr. Sir," he answered.

"Good," Mr. Sir spit again. "Now I'll lead you to your tent." Stanley followed behind Mr. Sir, clutching his new clothing and a dirty, empty canteen. He had just received a lot of information, but Stanley could only think of one thing. The young girl in the picture.

**Sorry, this is a boring first chapter! It'll get better though, I promise. Please READ AND REVIEW!!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Phweet!_

The wake up whistle blew at 4:30. Four weeks had passed since Stanley had arrived at Camp Green Lake. By now, he had learned the routine, and the names of his roommates.

Stanley followed everyone else to the mess hall for breakfast- if you could call it that. Stanley's plate consisted of a dried up roll, and a bowl of lukewarm cereal. He tried to eat fast so he could start digging his hole and beat the morning sun. He and his friend, Zero, were the first ones to finish eating.

"Ready, Caveman?" Zero asked. Caveman was what everybody at Camp started calling Stanley.

"Yeah, let's go!"

About 30 minutes into digging, Stanley's shovel hit something. _Clink. _Stanley pulled his shovel out of the ground and tried hitting it again. _Clink. _This time Zero noticed and looked up. Stanley got down on his knees and stuck his hand in the dirt. He felt something hard and tubular. He pulled it out. It was a lipstick tube.

"What the..." Zero said in disbelief. "Where did that come from?"

"I don't know. But do you think I should show it to Mr. Sir when he comes around?" Stanley asked.

"I guess." Zero lost interest and continued digging. Stanley realized he wasn't even close to being done and did the same. 15 minutes later, Mr. Sir walked past the boys.

"Hey, Mr. Sir! I think I found something," Stanley called across the dry, hole filled land. Mr. Sir came over to Stanley and looked at the lipstick tube in Stanley's sweaty hand. He grabbed a cell phone out of his back pocket and dialed a number.

"Yes, Warden? You should come down here, I think there's something you ought to see."

A few minutes later, a red car with the top down came and parked by Stanley's hole. A red headed woman stepped out of the vehicle, but another person was still in the passenger's side.

"Hello, Stanley. I'm the warden," said the redheaded woman. Stanley was surprised. He never expected the warden to be female. Especially a warden of a boys camp. "Jessica! Get out of that car!" she shouted to the other person in the car. The girl stepped out slowly, but stayed by the car. Stanley couldn't see her face because the sun was in his eyes. "That's my daughter."

Even though Stanley had never met the warden before, he thought she looked oddly familiar. Stanley racked his brain while she studied the lipstick tube.

"This is great. Jess, come see this," the warden called over her daughter. Jessica came and stood next to her mother. Stanley could finally see her. She had red hair, freckles, and beautiful green eyes. Finally Stanley remembered where he had seen these two people before. They were the people in the picture Stanley had seen on his first day.

**I know, I know, another boring chapter. Sorry! Third chapter will be more interesting. Reviews?**


End file.
